Warriors: Night and Day
by Nature's Leftovers
Summary: The four clans of Moonclan, Poisonclan, Frostclan and Midnightclan are living in peace. But when a prophecy tells of a certain destruction, can two cats known as Night and Day be able to destroy it before it destroys the clans? First fic.
1. Allengiances

**Allegiancess**

**Moonclan**

**Leader - **Shiningstar- A long-haired, white tom, tips of ears silver with amber eyes.

**Deputy - **Skystep- A light brown she-cat with long legs, amber eyes

**Medicine cat - **Butterflyleaf- A short-haired, tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Kindlepaw- A short-haired light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Warriors**

Sorelheart- Light brown she-cat with a small tuft of white fur on chest, yellow eyes.

Nightfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Elkfur- Light brown she-cat with darker brown stripe down back, grey eyes.

Moonshadow- Sleek, black she-cat with grey eyes.

Silverfang- Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Bramblefoot- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Brightflower- White with grey splotches she-cat, amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw- Short-haired, orange tabby tom, tips of tail and paws white, blue eyes.

Shadowpaw- Short-haired, black she-cat with blue eyes.

Serenitypaw- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Crystalpaw- White, silver tinged she-cat, grey eyes.

Hawkpaw- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Brightpaw- Light grey with darker grey flecks, tom and yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Goldenpelt- Golden brown, tabby she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Leafkit and Icykit)

Speckledear- Grey speckled she-cat with blue eyes.

**Kits**

Leafkit- Light brown, tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icykit- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Roughpelt- Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Leafheart- Light grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

Thorneyes- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, going blind.

**Poisonclan**

**Leader - **Tornstar- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy - **Fernbreeze- White with brown splotches, she-cat with grey eyes.

**Medicine Cat - **Shadowscar- Black tom with amber eyes, scar over one eye.

**Warriors**

Swiftclaw- Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Darkpelt- Dark brown tom with pale blue eyes.

Longfur- Light brown tom with green eyes.

Poppytail- Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Flowingpaw- Grey tabby tom with long stripes, green eyes.

Mudpaw- White tom with light brown fur on paws, amber eyes.

Rainpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Queens**

Firecloud- White she-cat with bright ginger splotches, amber eyes.(mother of furykit and rosekit)

Silverfoot- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Kits**

Furykit- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Rosekit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Dirtpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, sister of Riverpelt.

Riverpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Dirtpelt.

**Midnightclan**

**Leader - **Morningstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy - **Shadowfoot- Large black tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat - **Luminousflower- White she-cat with cream colored splotches, pale blue eyes.

Apprentice - Spottedpaw- Tiny black tom with white splotches, yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Runningclaw- Pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Bluepelt - Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentice- Thunderpaw- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Sandheart- Pale cream tabby tom, with amber eyes.

Stormfang- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Queens**

Dawnflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.(mother of Twinklekit)

Flowerpool- White she-cat with one ginger splotch on back, grey eyes.(mother of Eaglekit)

Littlestorm- Small dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kits**

Eaglekit- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Twinklekit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Smallfoot- Tiny brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Smokeface- Tortoiseshell tom with dark brown splotch on face, grey eyes.

Blackcloud- Dark grey tom with pale blue eyes.

**Frostclan**

**Leader - **Snowstar- Small white tom with green eyes.

**Deputy - **White-eyes- Brown tabby she-cat with white eyes, blind.

**Medicinecat - **Clearpool- Big white tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Oaktail- Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cloudstripe- Silver and white tabby tom with grey eyes.

Icefoot- Light grey she-cat with green eyes.

Dawnpelt- White she-cat with cream and brown splotches, amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Windpaw- Pale brown she-cat with white paws, grey eyes.

Featherpaw- Grey tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes.

Webpaw- White she-cat with grey paws, blue eyes.

**Queens**

Springcloud- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.(mother of Greykit)

Frostpelt- Light silver she-cat with grey eyes.(mother of Mistykit)

**Kits**

Mistykit- Silver she-cat with white splotches, blue eyes.

Graykit- Grey tabby tom with green eyes.

**Elders**

Sandfoot- Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Streamtail- Silver tabby she-cat with a long tail, grey eyes.

Windpelt- Fluffy brown tom with messy fur, amber eyes.

* * *

I got kinda lazy at some parts, but it gives you an idea of how they look like :P


	2. Chapter 1

OK, so this is my first fanfic so please NO FLAMES, but go ahead and critique me if you like! (sorry if the chapters are short)

DISCLAIMER:I do not own warriors nor am I making any profit from this. WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER!!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

A small blue bird sat on the branch of a bush, busily pecking at the many leaves that stuck out of it. But it was unaware that it was being watched

by two, large, green eyes that crept closer and closer untill a small brown blur pounced on top of it and quickly ended its small, fragile life.

"Very good Hawkpaw. You have improved greatly eversince I began to mentor you." meowed Nightfang as he walked out of a nearby bush.

The small apprentice purred with joy at the sound of the compliment.

"Now gather the rest of your fresh-kill and go back to camp."

"Okay!" she meowed happily.

Hawkpaw ran through the trees and bushes untill she found the spot she buried her fresh-kill earlier. She dug up a vole, a magpie and another

blue bird. She quickly collected the prey into her mouth and ran back to camp.

Hawkpaw and Nightfang walked through the entrance to Moonclan camp. The clan was busy with life that day as cats of all colours, ages and sizes

ran through the clearing. The sun shone through the leaves and branches as if to welcome the clan to a new day.

Hawkpaw dashed over to the fresh-kill pile to add her share. When she turned around she was startled by the tall, slim figure that stood infront

of her, it was Moonshadow.

" Hello Hawkpaw, good hunting?" she asked.

Hawkpaw mumbled " Yeah."

" That's good. Hey, can you go wake up Sunpaw and Shadowpaw for me? Tell them to meet Silverfang and I by the entrance after they eat."

Moonshadow thanked her and walked off.

Hawkpaw shivered.

_"_ _she scared me " _

She shook the thought away and picked up two fat rodents and ran to the apprentices den.

Hawkpaw pushed through the leaves that acted like a door for the entrance. When she walked in, she saw that Shadowpaw was already finished

washing her dark black coat and was sitting there, as if waiting for Hawkpaw to step in. Sunpaw on the other hand (paw?), was still fast asleep.

Hawkpaw dropped the rodents infront of Shadowpaw.

"Moonshadow and Silverfang want to meet you two by the entrance after you eat." she meowed.

"Alright, thank you." Shadowpaw answered and nodded. Hawkpaw then walked out of the den.

"Sunpaw, Sunpaw?" She mewed while poking him with her paw.

Sunpaw stiffly sat up and grunted.

"Dawn already?"

He yawned and began to groom his bright golden-yellow fur.

"Moonshadow and Silverfang want to meet us after we eat." she meowed in between bites of her fresh-kill.

"I wonder what for?" Sunpaw muttered after he finished.

They quickly ate their fresh-kill and ran into the clearing.

Sunpaws bright coat gleamed in the sun as he bolted across the clearing to the entrance as Shadowpaws fur looked like a shadow that ran behind

him. Sunpaw rested infront of Moonshadow, his mentor.

"Hello Sunpaw, where's Shadow- " she stopped as soon as her eyes adjusted to the illusion.

" -Oh, nevermind." she meowed, correcting herself.

Silverfang crept out of the warriors den and stood beside Moonshadow, licking his lips from the vole that Kindlepaw, the Medicine cat apprentice,

left him.

"Silverfang and I have decided to take you on a patrol of our borders and Kindlepaw will be joining us. Butterflyleaf's stocks are low and she

can come and look for herbs."

"We'll leave at sunhigh," meowed Silverfang, flicking his tail toward the Medicine cats den.

"go and tell her. While your waiting practice your stalking skills." he touched his tail to Shadowpaws shoulder.

"By the way," Moonshadow added, " tonight at Moonhigh, Crystalkit and Serenitykit become apprentices, so don't forget."

* * *

_Moonhigh_

Many of the cats of Moonclan had gathered around the leaders den for when Crystalkit and Serenitykit became apprentices.

"Cats of Moonclan," called the leader, who's pelt shone almost as bright as the moon.

"I, Shiningstar, ask our warrior ancestors to look upon these kits and let them become apprentices."

Shiningstar looked down at one the kits and asked, "Crystalkit, will you follow the clan lore and respect your mentor?"

The little silver-ish white kit walked away from her mother, Brightflower, and answered, "Yes." she wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Then, by the powers of our warrior ancestors, I shall give you your apprentice name. From now on, you will be known as Crystalpaw."

"Crystalpaw! Crystalpaw!" the cats of Moonclan called her name many times and crowded around her, giving her affectionate licks.

"Elkfur," called Shiningstar, "will you pass your guidence onto Crystalpaw?"

"I will do it with pride." answered a young she-cat, she had a light brown pelt with one darker brown stripe down her back.

He turned to Serenitykit, a silver tabby she-cat. "Serenitykit, will you folow the clan lore and respect your mentor?" asked Shiningstar once again.

Serenitykit bounded forward, unlike her calm sister and said "Of course!"

"Then by the power of our warrior ancestors, I shall give you your apprentice name. From now on, you will be known as Serenitypaw."

"Serenitypaw! Serenitypaw!" the clan called as they padded over to her and started giving her the same affectionate licks on the ears.

"Excuse me? Sunpaw, Shadowpaw?" Sunpaw turned around to see the young, beautiful, tortoiseshell tabby she-cat known as Butterflyleaf.

"Kindlepaw and I are busy getting ready for the journey to Moontree and we still need some more herbs. So first thing at dawn, can you go and

find me some Katnip, marigold and juniper berries, you know what they are right?"

"Yes." replied Shadowpaw.

"We'll go get them for you-" Sunpaw broke off in a yawn.

"But first thing at dawn."

"Great! Thank you!" Butterflyleaf then bounded across the clearing into the medicine cats den.

* * *

"Come on, let's go back!" called Shadowpaw, licking her tired paws.

They just spent the entire morning looking for the herbs that Butterflyleaf described the night before. So far, they found most of the herbs

but since they were no medicine cat, they weren't sure if the herbs they found were the right one's. Their whole search consisted of Sunpaw

finding a bush or a root, then Shadowpaw insisting him that it wasn't the right one but he dug it up and took it along anyway.

"Wait!" Sunpaw called back, "I scent coltsfoot."

Coltsfoot was a herb that was useful for whitecough and the deadly greencough. Sunpaw followed the scent a short distance and soon he found

the coltsfoot bush, but he scented something else. He peered around the forest floor for the thing the scent belonged to, then he found it. A pair

of bright blue eyes attached to a dark figure that creeped out of a bush and crouched, ready to pounce and attack it's enemy.

"Shadowpaw!" he yelled backwards as she came through the bramble bush.

"Run!"

* * *

So there it is! My first fanfic!

Please review! Because if you don't, then it gives me the sense no one's reading!

Bye~

:edit/march 24: I fixed Serenitypaw's name :D (did anybody notice before?)


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, then chapter 2! Hope you like it! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kindlepaw was caring for the elders when she heard a voice call her to the clearing. She dropped the moss that she clutched in her mouth and

pushed through the leaves into the clearing.

"Kindlepaw, go fetch some marigold and cobwebs!" Butterflyleaf ordered.

Before Kindlepaw could ask what was going on, she changed her mind and rushed off to the medicine cat's den.

Sunpaw and Shadowpaw both came through the entrance and stumbled into the middle of the clearing. Their bodies were scratched and bloody, and their fur was matted. The clan began to crowd around them both as they collapsed.

Shiningstar pushed through the cats that had gathered around them.

"What has happened?" he asked as he approched them.

The two straightened their backs at the sight of their leader.

"We got attacked while we were looking for herbs for Butterflyleaf." Shadowpaw answered, flinching from the scratches.

"By who?" he questioned again.

Shadowpaw hesitated, mostly from shame because they weren't able to defeat the cat that attacked them. She glanced behind her to look at

Sunpaw who was trying to clean his bloodied fur.

"We don't know. But I don't think it was one of the others clans cats." her voice slowly trailed off as she looked past Shiningstar.

Sunpaw viewed up from his pelt, "It was a rogue cat," he meowed.

"but we still got the herbs." Sunpaw added as he nudged the herbs towards Butterflyleaf.

"Thanks." Butterflyleaf mewed.

Kindlepaw strode into the clearing, pushed through the cats and set down the marigold and cobwebs infront of Butterflyleaf.

"Thank you, young one." she meowed.

"Come and help care for Sunpaw and Shadowpaw."

* * *

Kindlepaw and Butterflyleaf were heading out the entrance when Shiningstar ran up and signaled for Kindlepaw to leave. She followed his order

and ran through the entrance ahead of Butterflyleaf. Kindlepaw sat infront of the entrance from outside, but she could still hear Shiningstar and

Butterflyleafs voices.

"Butterflyleaf, have you had any dreams with Starclan?" he asked the tortoiseshell medicine cat.

The medicine cat quickly glanced at the ground but then looked the leader in the eyes.

"Yes, the leader of the great clan of thunder, Bluestar, came to see me." she shuddered over what she was about to say.

Outside, Kindlepaw had to strain to hear what they were saying, but kept going over the thought that if she was supposed to be hearing this.

"She told me of a prophecy. Bluestar said..." Butterflyleaf hesistated but soon went on,

"-she said 'night and day will unite together and save the forest from destruction'."

"Night and day..." the leader repeated.

Kindlepaws eyes widened, as if she could already see the destruction of the forest begin. She shivered and wrapped her tail around her paws.

_'Night__ and day...what does it mean?'_

* * *

The moon was beginning reach the top of the sky and the other Medicine cats weren't there yet. Kindlepaw kneaded the ground impetiently, while

listening for any signs the others were close. Her and Butterflyleaf were waiting at the roots of Moontree, where the Medicine cats of their four clans

met to share dreams with Starclan, and with the prophecy Kindlepaw just heard, she was eager to see if they would say anything to her.

"The other Medicine cats are coming." just as she finished, a white she-cat with cream coloured splotches came through the bramble bush near the

tree.

"Hello, Luminousflower." meowed Butterflyleaf, touching noses.

She noticed another cat came through the bush, "Who is this?" she asked looking at a little tom who was black and had white splotches.

"This is Spottedpaw," answered Luminousflower, nudging him forward, she added "he's my new apprentice."

Kindlepaw walked towards him, "Hi, I'm Kindlepaw."

Spottedpaw let out a tiny mew, "Hi."

Then, a broad shouldered white tom came through the bushes behind Kindlepaw which startled her at first, then she realised it was the Frostclan

Medicine cat, Clearpool. The huge tom looked more fit to be a warrior then a medicine cat.

"Greetings, Clearpool." luminousflower mewed while looking around.

"Have you seen Shadowscar?"

"I'm right here." rasped the old black tom who appeared from the same bush Luminousflower came from. He had a scar across his eye, making it

difficult to open.

"Right then, we should get to Moonpool before the moon rises any higher." meowed Clearpool, then he disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel

that lead to Moonpool. The other cats followed and soon enough, everyone was consumed in the darkness of the long tunnel. The only part that

Kindlepaw didn't like when coming to Moonpool was this long tunnel. It made her shudder, it felt like they were walking for eternity in the dark

hole, never to see Starclan again. But there was always this one spot where it seemed like the tunnel lead into five different passages that were

blocked by thick roots that came from the roof of the tunnel.

"What's through those paths?" asked Spottedpaw touching a root with his tail.

"No one knows." answered Clearpool. "Some say that Starclan blocked them off."

Kindlepaw stared at the roots, slightly interested. "But why?"

"Because they lead to places no cat should go." Luminousflower answered, giving her an affectionate lick.

After looking at the roots for a few more heartbeats, they continued on to Moonpool. Not long after though, they came to a cave with a hole in the

roof and the stars of Silverpelt could be seen. Kindlepaws attention went to the pool of water that lay in the center of the room. The pool was

glittering from the light of the moon.

All of the cats walked up to the pool silently, lapped up the cool water and went to sleep.

* * *

Kindlepaw could hear the sound of the trees leaves swaying it the wind, but there were no sounds of prey scuttling in the undergrowth. She got

up from where she sat and began to walk forwards, unsure of where she was even going. But after passing by endless trees, she came to a

clearing. By the looks of it, in the clearing was a clan that was sharing tongues and just enjoying a normal day. That's what Kindlepaw would of

thought, but instead of the average glossy coat of a cat, these cat's pelts seemed to sparkle with starlight. Then it hit her, this was Starclan.

"Welcome young one." said a tortoiseshell she-cat, that walked up to greet her.

"B-Butterflyleaf?" she asked confused because behind the mysterious she-cat, the sun was slowly rising and the bright rays made it hard to see

her clearly.

The she-cat purred and said, "No, I am Spottedleaf. I use to be the medicine cat of Thunderclan."

Kindlepaw thought back to the conversation between Shiningstar and Butterflyleaf, they didn't know she had been listening to them. Butterflyleaf

had said something about 'the great clan of thunder', could this cat have come from the same clan her mentor was talking about? She would've

had never thought there might be other clans living somewhere else. Was there even more clans living outside the boundries of her home?

"Perhaps." Spottedleaf answered as if she could tell what she was thinking.

"Really?" asked Kindlepaw, amazed.

But this time, Spottedleaf did not reply, instead she tapped her tail on Kindlepaws shoulder.

"Come, we have much to talk about." she mewed as she began to stroll across the clearing. Kindlepaw quickly followed.

Kindlepaw suddenly noticed something strange happening in the sky above them.

"Oh, ummm...I have another question?" she slowly said, waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" Spottedleaf meowed patiently.

"I know this is Starclan," she began,"but why are the sun and the moon in the sky at the same time?" Kindlepaw finished, astonished at how fast

the sun seemed rise. She felt the sun's warm rays on her fur but also found the moon's presence to be cooling.

"This is where the sun and moon meet." she said simply.

"The Sun," Spottedleaf started, "it brings us warmth and life. It's light protects us from darkness and it gives us strength and hope." she meowed

as she walked under the sun's bright rays.

"The Moon," she started again, "is just as important. It's light will guide our hearts through darkness and it's calming presence will comfort us when

we are at our worst. It gives us wisdom and faith." she paused for a moment as a breeze ruffled their fur.

"They are almost like gods to us..." she mewed quietly, "and they will never abandon us." she finished, a gleam of worry appeared in her eyes

and she looked disturbed by something. Kindlepaw stared up at the two deity's who hung over them.

"Wow...like gods?" Kindlepaw mewed, her heart beating faster.

Spottedleaf suddenly broke the silence that overcame them, "But, listen to me Kindlepaw, even with the sun, the moon and Starclan, great danger

is coming." a grave look was cast upon her gentle face.

Kindlepaw froze with fear but was able to frantically ask "Wh-what..when?!"

"I cannot tell you, but I can tell you this," she mewed darkly and leaned in towards Kindlepaw.

"_Beware a comrade who's heart is as dark as their pelt._"

Kindlepaw was stunned by the dark warning, but she soon remembered what Butterflyleaf had said just before she came to Moonpool.

"But Butterflyleaf said night and day would save the forest!" she cried frantically again. Spottedleaf did not answer.

All of a sudden, everthing became blurry and felt like she'd just been sucked into a whirlpool. The clearing, the starlit warriors, the sun and the moon

all disappeared as a giant, dark, shadow swallowed them whole.

Kindlepaw found herself curled up in a tight ball on the floor of the cave. She jolted upwards, her fur bristling and eyes wide in alarm, but she

realised where she was and sat back down as she forced her fur to lie flat again. She looked around her to see she was the only one awake.

Kindlepaw lowered her head back into her paws and waited for the others to wake up, but at the same time, a look of worry was on her face as

she wispered, "Spottedleaf..."

* * *

Yay! chapter 2! OMG what's going to happen?

Only I know...(insert evil laugh)

sorry if the last bit seemed rushed, well because, it kinda was... :P

Bye~


	4. Chapter 3: Kithood Memories

Ok then, chapter 3! Here it is! And thanks for the reviews so far...and...yeah, oh and thanks for the advice! :D

ENJOY~

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kindlepaw, you alright?" Butterflyleaf mewed, her tone sounded worried.

"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah." she answered as her eyes wandered back down to the herbs she was sorting through.

Ever since the trip to Moonpool, Kindlepaw wasn't exactly doing 'alright', but she figured it was better to lie rather then worrying her mentor over something that Starclan decided to

share with _her_. But even though she lied, all of Moonclan could see that she seemed nervous about something. Just yesterday, an Elder snapped at Kindlepaw to 'straighten up' and to

'quit moping around'. So she just decided to suck it up, and take that Elders advice to quit sulking and actually help around and get on with her training.

"I'm done sorting through the herbs now," she mewed while pushing them back into separate piles. "we're still running low on juniper berries though, I think Sunpaw brought me

deathberries instead." Her brother could be kind of reckless sometimes, but he always meant the best. Even when they were kits he was always getting into trouble, one time he was

even mouse-brained enough to think he could fly like a bird. She purred at the memory.

* * *

_"Sunkit, what are you doing?!" a golden, tabby she-cat came rushing through the bushes. Two small kits sat at the bottom of a tree, one of them a brown tabby and the other a black kit. They_

_were looking up at a golden yellow, tabby kit who was perched up on a branch that was an easy jump down for a warrior, but for a kit, it might break a leg. Strangely enough, he had two bloody_

_bird wings that were poorly wrapped on with cobwebs._

_The brown tabby spun her head around, "He's going to learn how to fly mom!" she mewed excitedly._

_"Don't be mouse-brained! Cats can't fly!" She looked at the black kit._

_"Shadowkit, why didn't you stop him?! You know only birds can fly, don't you?"_

_The black kit flattened her ears and stared in horror with blue eyes. "Was I suppose to?"_

_Giving up with the one's on the ground, she sprang to her paws and bolted up to the branch her son was on. He looked at his mother expectantly with big blue eyes._

_"Sunkit, come down this instant! The whole Clan has been looking for you!" she demanded, "You're going to get yourself hurt again!" she fretted, but Sunkit was still determined to show his Clan how __smart he was._

_"Come on mom, just believe in me, **belieeeve. **_" _he mewed the last part slowly, like a kit learning a new word._

_Not waiting for a response from his mother, he leaped off the branch. At first he thought it was working, but like a rock tossed in the air, he soon landed on the ground with a thud._

_"..."_

_The two kits on the ground just stared at his body limp on the ground, with both their eyes wide open in shock until..._

_"...WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

* * *

_"Sunkit, this is the second time you've been to the medicine den this moon, you shouldn't be so reckless." Butterflyleaf mewed while she finished wrapping his hind leg with cobwebs. Sunkit sat_

_on the smooth ground of the Medicine den, his ears flattened like she was scolding him instead of warning him._

_She reminded him, "You're lucky it was only a sprain, not a broken leg that would stop you from becoming a Warrior."_

_He flinched at the thought of not becoming a Warrior, staying in the Elders den instead of fighting battles for his Clan. Or being a Medicine cat, sure they have a special connection with Starclan_

_but they weren't exactly the fiercest of all cats in the Clans._

_Kindlekit though, gazed around at the medicine den in awe and watched as Butterflyleaf treated her brother, her eyes shone with admiration_

She remembered that day well. That was the day she clearly saw the path Starclan had laid out for her.

* * *

"Yep, those are definitely deathberries, you should go and bury them outside the camp." she pushed them back over to Kindlepaw.

Kindlepaw wrapped them up in a leaf and put them aside for now, she wanted to go see how her brother was dealing with his injuries. Sunpaw and his friend, Shadowpaw, had recently

been attacked while searching for herbs for Butterflyleaf. But knowing her brother, he was probably eager to go on another adventure.

Butterflyleaf padded over to the entrance of the den. "I'm going to check on Goldenpelt's kits in the nursery."

Kindlepaw heard her mentor mutter something before she left, "I pray to Starclan that they don't take another one of her kits."

Kindlepaw's heart saddened when she remembered the one kit that never became a apprentice. Her sister.

* * *

_"Mom, why won't Robinkit wake up and play with me?" Sunkit nosed his sister's cold body that limply laid on the ground beside his mother, Goldenpelt. She nudged the dead kit's body closer to_

_her __belly and nuzzled her brown fur. Kindlekit came running into the nursury and skidded to a halt before she crashed into her brother._

_"Sunkit! You would never guess what I did to Roughpelt! I-" she stopped short when she saw her mother nuzzling Robinkit, sadness clouded Goldenpelts eyes._

_A old, brown tom came running in after Kindlekit, "Goldenpelt! You should keep control of your kits! Just now, one of them-" he stopped when he saw Goldenpelt curled up with the kit's limp body._

_"Goldenpelt, what's wrong with-" he was cut off when Goldenpelt shot back a hiss._

_" There's nothing wrong with Robinkit!" she snapped at the Elder. He stared at her with surprise because she was usually very kind._

_Kindlekit bravely walked up to her mother._

_"Mom, what's wrong with Robinkit?" she was able to rest herself beside her mothers head._

_Unable to turn away her own kit, Goldenpelt answered, "She's dead."_

_Kindlekit stifled a wail of grief and continued, "Don't be sad mom, she's with Starclan now."_

_"But she was supposed to grow up and become a Warrior! She was supposed to fight alongside her brother and help her Clan like you, but now she's dead!" she wailed, loudly enough for the _

_rest of the Clan to hear._

_Before Butterflyleaf and a few Warriors came rushing in to see what had happened, Kindlekit was able to tell her mother one last thing before Butterflyleaf suggested that she stay in the_

_Medicine cat den for tonight._

_"Don't worry mom, she'll be a Warrior in Starclan. She can still help her Clan, just from the sky now." she reassured._

* * *

That'll do for now. Anyways, this ties in with the next chapter...I feel like it's too short...

Oh well! Now, time to go pass out from lack of sleep! :D

Bye~

:edit/march 24: I just realized I spelt 'break' wrong...

:edit, AGAIN: GAAH! I forgot that Goldenpelt already had her kits!


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows

Here is the next chapter!

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4

Dark storm clouds rolled in, swallowing the sun and it's warmth as Shadowpaw pushed through the brambles, careful not to get stuck, and walked into the apprentice den. Sunpaw was too

busy grooming his fur from an eventless day to notice her sit down next to him. He couldn't get one hair on his pelt to stay down with the others.

"Hey Sunpaw, want to go hunting before it starts to rain?" she asked him once he finally got the one hair to stay down.

"Sure, just let me go see Butterflyleaf before we leave, I don't want Kindlepaw to nag at me if I open up one of my cuts." He replied in his usual friendly tone.

The two quickly passed through the brambles, but paused to look up at the darkened sky. The clouds overhead were getting thicker, as if ready to burst and shower the forest with water.

They needed to hurry if they wanted to go hunting, and the two apprentices didn't feel like getting their fur all wet with the cold droplets. With Sunpaw in lead, they raced over to the leafy

entrance of the Medicine cat den and rushed through the roots of a tree that seemed like it was blocking the way, but instead it made a perfect entrance that lead to the smooth clearing of

the Medicine cat den.

"Butterflyleaf? Butterflyleaf?" Sunpaw called out for the Medicine cat, but he received no answer.

Suddenly, Kindlepaw appeared from a small cave entrance that was hidden by ferns, she was nudging something with her paw.

"Butterflyleaf went to go see Goldenpelt in the nursery, so you're going to have to settle for me." she mewed while pushing a wrapped leaf, Sunpaw curiously stared at the wrapped up leaf.

"Hey sis', what's that? " he asked while prodding the leaf with his paw, Kindlepaw quickly swatted his paw away.

"Don't touch it, it's deathberries." she replied as she delicately picked up the leaf with her mouth, careful not to squeeze any of the juices out, and tossed it to where Butterflyleaf kept extra

herbs. "That **_you_** brought me." She flicked his ear with her tail.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you're a Medicine cat then, right?" he replied innocently.

"Still, you should be more careful," Kindlepaw mewed sternly, but her eyes softened. "and that's Medicine cat _apprentice__!"_

"Of course it is, but one day you'll make a great Medicine cat!" he purred as he licked behind Kindlepaw's ears.

"Anyways, what was it that you came here for?" she mewed, quickly forgeting the mistake her brother made.

"Oh," Sunpaw sounded like he had forgotten, but he continued, "I wanted to make sure I'm fit enough to go outside now."

When the rogue had attacked the two apprentices a few days before, Sunpaw took more damage since he stood closer to the rogue at the time. He had yelled 'run!' before he was tackled

and pinned to the ground, but Shadowpaw had decided to stay and help her friend fight against the threat. While Kindlepaw checked her brother from head to tail-tip for any sign of infection

or a cut he failed to tell her about, the warning Spottedleaf told her echoed inside her head.

_'Beware a comrade whose heart is as dark as their pelt.'_

'A comrade with a dark pelt...who could she mean?' Kindlepaw thought, then her eyes glanced over to Shadowpaw who was sitting by the entrance. She quickly looked back to what she was doing, '_No, _

_it can't be Shadowpaw...can it?'_

A voice that came from the entrance broke her thoughts, it was Shiningstar. Kindlepaw once again looked up to see the white haired leader appear through the leaves. Shadowpaw moved

out of the way for the leader and sat beside Sunpaw and Kindlepaw.

Shiningstar bowed his head in greeting before speaking, "Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, it's good to see you both are recovering well."

Shadowpaw respectfully nodded as Sunpaw replied "Yep!"

He turned to Kindlepaw, "Are they both well enough to leave the camp?"

"Yes, I've just finished checking Sunpaw and he has recovered quickly," she answered, but added doubtfully, "but I think they should still get checked by Butterflyleaf."

"Well, Butterflyleaf is busy in the nursery right now and I think you've done a good enough job for me to trust you." he replied.

Kindlepaw scuffled the ground with her paws in embarrassment at the leaders compliment, "Thank you."

Shiningstar turned back to the other apprentices, "Now Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, did you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

The apprentices looked at each other, then Sunpaw declared, "We were going to go hunting, but if you want us to do something else then we'll do that instead."

Shiningstar nodded approvingly and meowed, "Good, will you two be willing to go look for that rogue then? With a couple of Warriors of course."

Both looked surprised, but true to their word, they agreed. But before they went to go look for Warriors to accompany them on their search, Sunpaw wanted to know why Shiningstar was so

interested in finding the rogue. He approched the leader while Shadowpaw went to find some Warriors.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you want us to find the rogue?" he questioned the white tom.

He simply answered, "I wish to speak with them, now go." and with that, he dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

Sunpaw decided that it was best not to question the leader anymore and left to go find his friend.

* * *

After Shiningstar left from the Medicine cat den, Kindlepaw went back to what she was doing before she was interrupted. She walked over to the wrapped up leaf that contained the

deathberries and carefully picked it up with her mouth. She strode out of the den and passed by Sorelheart, she happily carried two large mice and a squirrel from a seemingly well hunting

patrol, behind her Serenitypaw carried two black birds. When she pushed out of the camp's opening, the grey rain clouds from before turned into dark storm clouds as they loomed over the

forest. When Kindlepaw heard distant thunder, she hastily ran under a large oak which leaves were starting to turn a brown color due to nearing leaf-fall.

"Ugh, I've always hated thunder, even as a kit." she muttered to herself as she dug her claws into the soil.

Quick as a rabbit, she darted through the undergrowth and dodged trees all the while grasping the leaf that held the deathly berries. Finally, she came to a part of Moonclan territory that no

cat barely ever went. She knew this because once she came here looking for herbs and a patrol stumbled upon her, they told her she shouldn't come to this part due to a incident that

involved an apprentice dying because a few adders attacked them. Kindlepaw cautiously took each step as if one of the creatures would jump out at any time.

Soon, Kindlepaw found a spot under a tree where she started to scrape up the earth with her paws and placed the leaf inside it's grave. While she pushed the soil over the wrapped up leaf,

she heard a rustling from behind her. Kindlepaw quickly spun around to see that Moonshadow pushed through the tall grass that covered most of the desolated area, she calmly walked up

to Kindlepaw.

Moonshadow was the first to speak, "What are you doing here by yourself?" she sounded more worried than scolding.

"I was just burying some deathberries." Kindlepaw explained.

"Oh, well you should get away from this place, it's dangerous." Moonshadow awkwardly added in, "I saw you come over here while I was hunting."

"I'm done now so I'll go back to camp, but first I have to wash my paws in the stream." she mewed while walking off.

"I'll come with you." Moonshadow offered.

Kindlepaw and Moonshadow then dashed off to the stream that was not too far from where Kindlepaw buried the deathberries. While Kindlepaw thoroughly washed her paws so that no

traces of deathberries were left, Moonshadow looked over the area listlessly, but the young apprentice could sense sadness in her voice when she meowed, "We should hurry and get back to camp."

Kindlepaw silently padded up to Moonshadow and sat down beside her on the side of the stream. The dark pelted warrior was blankly staring out into the dark forest.

"What's wrong?" she simply asked her as she brushed her tail against the other she-cat.

Moonshadow suddenly twitched awake from her trance. "What?"

Kindlepaw softly repeated herself, "What's wrong? You sounded sad."

Moonshadow uncertainly glanced to the apprentice but finally after a moment of thinking she spoke. "I used to have a sister once.." she paused to take a breath then quickly continued,

"but she died when we were apprentices."

Again in the distance, but closer this time, thunder rumbled and shook the forest slightly like a heartbeat.

* * *

The patrol of four cats raced through the forest while following the scent trail they picked up a few moments ago. The scent lead them to the border of Midnightclan, although they were not

the friendliest of Clans, their skilled and swift Warriors made them respected and even feared. Another interesting fact is that the Midnightclan camp is actually located inside a large, but

not easily sighted, cave.

Shadowpaw ran ahead, briskly tasted the air and picked up the same staling scent of a rogue. Her friend, Sunpaw, soon caught up with her, but before he could open his mouth to taste

the air, her tail brushed against his mouth.

"That rogue was here." she sat down on the soft grass next to a fallen tree and neatly wrapped her tail around her paws.

Just when Shadowpaw sat down, two Warriors and another apprentice came rushing through the undergrowth. It was Brightflower, Silverfang and Brightpaw.

Brightflower, a white she-cat with grey splotches, asked Shadowpaw,"Can you scent that?"

"Yes, it's the same rogue that attacked us." she calmly answered the Warrior.

Shadowpaw's mentor, Silverfang, interrupted them. "Sunpaw, you should get away from the border."

Brightflower and Shadowpaw both looked over to the golden apprentice who was wandering around the border carelessly, trying to scent something else. He turned to reply to his friend's

mentor, but instead tripped over a root of a tree and went tumbling down a small gully that marked the border between Midnightclan and Moonclan.

Silverfang's pelt bristled slightly in frustration, "Sunpaw!"

The patrol quickly followed after the apprentice who was now at the bottom of the gully, but was also across the border. With Silverfang in lead, they quietly slipped down the slope and

joined Sunpaw at the bottom.

"I told you to get away from the border." the silver Warrior meowed while he nudged Sunpaw with a sheathed paw. The golden apprentice groaned in pain but sat up unhurt and gave his

ruffled fur a lick.

Suddenly, Brightflower shushed them with a hiss as her fur fluffed out in alarm; she had scented a Midnightclan patrol. The patrol burst out of the undergrowth that was at the top of the

gully which was on the Midnightclan side of the border. A silver furred she-cat and the rest of the patrol followed her down the gully and rested infront of the Moonclan patrol.

Her sharp gaze scorched Silverfang as she spoke, "What are you doing across the border."

"One of our apprentices fell down the-"

He was cut short by a tabby tom, he seemed to be a younger warrior. "Well don't let it happen again!"

Brightpaw quickly unsheathed his claws and stepped forward, his lip curled in a growl and his tail fluffed out.

"Heh, look at the little apprentice, trying to scare me-"

This time he was cut short by the silver she-cat, "Runningclaw!" she hissed back at him. The younger Warrior scowled at Brightpaw before he backed up behind the she-cat.

Silverfang continued his sentence, "As I was saying Bluepelt ; one of our apprentices fell down the gully on accident." Sunpaw felt a wave of embarrassment ripple through him.

The she-cat who was addressed as Bluepelt, intensely studied Silverfang's eyes for a few heartbeats. Finally, she waved her tail towards the Moonclan side of the border.

"You may leave, but if you let it happen again, Morningstar is the one you will have to talk to."

The silver Warrior nodded respectfully and lead the patrol back to Moonclan territory, Sunpaw felt more relaxed when they returned to the shadowy forest of Moonclan territory. He didn't like the vast,

open land of Midnightclan territory.

"Sunpaw, you should be more careful, especially around the borders. We don't need anymore tension between the clans." Silverfang hissed, trying his best to not show his anger. He always thought that

openly showing your emotions just complicated things.

"Yes Silverfang." the apprentice murmured.

"Moving on then, Sunpaw, can you scent where the rogue went?"

Sunpaw quickly sprang at the chance to redeem himself. He opened his mouth to taste the forest air, getting mostly the damp taste of rain but soon picked up the fading scent of the same rogue that

attacked him and his friend. It made his skin crawl to know that the attacker may still be in his clan's territory.

"Did you find it?" Silverfang asked.

Sunpaw answered the older Warrior by nodding his head in the direction it lead to.

And with that, the group rushed forward.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry." Kindlepaw stutteerd. She didn't mean to bring up such a painful topic.

Moonshadow let out a melancholic chuckle. "It's okay. This spot brings up _unpleasant_ memories."

An eerie silence cut through them both as the sky grew darker and darker from the clouds overhead. A cold breeze sent shivers up Kindlepaw's spine as lightning cracked in the distance. Moonshadow

quickly noticed that Kindlepaw seemed to be nervously shifting her paws.

"I should get back to camp. I just remembered that I promised Sunpaw that I would teach him a new battle move today." the older she-cat meowed, unexpectedly.

Shortly after, Moonshadow nodded her head to Kindlepaw and raced off into the direction of camp. Oddly enough, the cold breeze seemed to follow her.

Kindlepaw watched her brother's mentor run into the bush untill she could no longer see her. Slowly, the strange feeling she felt a moment ago melted away as she finished washing her paws.

Kindlepaw stood up and began on her journey back to camp. Luckily, she hadn't encountered any adders while cutting through the dangerous area. While dodging trees and bushes, she scented a

starling wondering about beneath the undergrowth. She knew that her mentor, Butterflyleaf, enjoyed them the most out of all the prey. Steadily, she creeped up behind the small bird, ready to pounce.

Her tail twitched, almost enough to startle the small bird, but Kindlepaw leaped forward and trapped the feathered prey under her grasp. She delivered the killing blow quickly.

Proud with her catch, she continued on her way through the lush forest.

* * *

Racing through the trees, Sunpaw paced himself with his friend, Shadowpaw. The team of Moonclan cats rushed forward, all of them eager to meet this rogue that attacked their apprentices.

With Sunpaw in the lead, he followed the scent to a bramble bush. The scent was as fresh as it could be, which only meant that the rogue was right behind that bush.

Cautiously, the group followed Sunpaw through the bramble, the golden apprentice in front and Brightpaw in the back. Before revealing themselves to the rogue though, the group split up and

disappeared through the undergrowth. The patrol made up the plan of surrounding the target before attacking, in case they had more cats with them or they tried to run.

Sunpaw took a deep breath, hoping this would go smoothly. He pushed through the brambles and came face to face with the rogue.

A sleek, dark silver tabby sat on some moss carelessly washing her ears. She quickly noticed Sunpaw, but didn't bother to move from her spot until she was finished grooming herself.

Instead, she meowed, "What do you want? I enjoy my privacy, and not being bothered by some..._kit_."

Flustered by the unexpected reaction, Sunpaw stammered, "W-What? I am **not** a kit!"

The rogue chuckled at his response while an annoyed sigh came from the bushes behind her.

This time she was startled by the cats that had emerged from all sides, but she regained her cool shortly after.

"_Impressive,"_ she mewed sarcastically. "Who would've thought of surrounding me?" she tilted her head to the side.

Shadowpaw glared at the rogue, her blue eyes looked like ice. "We are taking you back to our camp." she meowed forcefully.

The rogue shot a cold glare back at Shadowpaw. Smirking, she asked, "And what if I refuse?"

The rest of the group were ready to fight, they unsheathed their claws and Brightpaw let out a low growl. Brightflower joined her apprentice and snarled at the silver rogue. Silverfang lowered himself

to a crouch and dug his claws into the softening earth. Shadowpaw glanced at Sunpaw who nodded his head, the two friends were ready for anything.

Suddenly, the sleek she-cat meowed, "I guess I'll come with you, had nothin' better to do anyways." The rogue shrugged.

The patrol stared at the she-cat intensely. After a few heartbeats, Silverfang ordered, "Back to camp."

The cats surrounded the rogue again and started off in the direction of camp. For most of the trip, the group was quiet, except for the rogue that kept making witty, but irritating, remarks.

While racing through the dampened forest, the she-cat glanced at Sunpaw. She meowed to him, "By the way, my name is Soren."

Sunpaw thought to himself, '_That's a strange name._'

By the time they reached camp, they were soaked in rainwater and he could tell it was too late to go hunting, despite the dark clouds that cast shadows over the land.

He could just barely see the Moonclan camp up ahead, when Kindlepaw jumped out from the dripping undergrowth with a starling in her mouth. As he dashed past her, he caught her eye and she

speedily caught up with her brother. Although they ran together, the siblings ran in silence, mostly because Kindlepaw had fresh-kill in her mouth and also because she wanted to talk to her brother

alone. Something was bugging her.

Kindlepaw studied the rogue that attacked her brother and his friend. She was sleek and had a slim build, she looked like she could be a skillful fighter. Even though her dark silver pelt shone due to the

rain, something told Kindlepaw it would shine either way. The rogue's eyes were a pale blue color, like water.

Once they arrived at camp, Kindlepaw lead her brother to a more secluded part of camp after the patrol took care of the rogue. She dropped her starling on the ground next to herself.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, shaking his head in an attempt to get the water off. Somehow, he already guessed that something was bothering his sister.

"I thought that Moonshadow promised to teach you a new battle move today. Where is she?" she questioned.

"New battle move? I don't remember her saying that." he answered, confused.

Kindlepaw seemed to be focusing on something else when she stared down at the ground.

"What's buggin' you?" Sunpaw finally asked.

She looked almost shocked when he asked her that, but she answered a quiet, "Um-nevermind. I think it's nothing to worry about.

He didn't sound convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired. I'm going to go to sleep." she mewed, trying to convince both him and herself.

"Ok then, I'm going to go talk with Shadowpaw for awhile." he meowed. Soon after he stalked off, but looked back worriedly, then continued.

Kindlepaw sighed. Maybe she _was_ just tired.

As she padded to the medicine cat den with the starling, she noticed Moonshadow slip out of the entrance and hurry to the place where they made dirt. Simply too tired to care why she was in there,

Kindlepaw pushed past the entrance and approached her own moss nest that was a few mouselengths away from her mentor. She drowsily dropped the fresh-kill she was carrying next to Butterflyleaf,

who was sound asleep, and plopped herself into her own moss. The cool and damp forest air washed over the apprentice as darkness consumed her.

As she drifted to sleep, the warning rang in her mind.

'_Beware a comrade whose heart is as dark as their pelt.'_

Who could it mean?

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer broke(again) and we had to buy a new one.

But fear not, I have a new laptop and my writers block is gone so i'll try to update more.

And my bad if there's some grammar errors in there and stuff, I'm super tired right now.

I'm gonna go pass out now :3 ( it's 2 am)

~Bye


End file.
